fatherbrownfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hammer of God
}} " " is the first episode of the first season of Father Brown. Synopsis When an ungodly man is killed with a hammer, Father Brown must find a killer before an innocent woman is sent to the gallows. Plot At the home of Simeon Barnes, the village blacksmith; his wife Elizabeth has been forced into an uncomfortable position of allowing Norman Bohun to sleep with her in exchange for clearing her husband's gambling debts. On his way out, Norman leaves his wallet behind on the bedroom floor, but not before threatening harm on Simeon if she reveals the truth. The whole village of Kembleford is gearing up for an event to commemorate the recently completed renovation of the clock tower and the unveiling of a new bell at St. Marys, funded by Father Brown's Anglican counterpart: Reverend Bohun (Norman's brother), however, Father Brown points out that the clock is in fact ten seconds slow. Meanwhile, after working on the forge, Simeon comes in to change before the unveiling ceremony, and discovers Norman's wallet. The party is gatecrashed by the swaggering, arrogant, and uninvited Norman who proceeds to offend everyone present, driving Lady Felicia to throw her drink at him. Father Brown enquires with Elizabeth about her and Simeon's surprising absence from Mass, she quickly insists that she is fine, though Father Brown becomes somewhat suspicious of her somewhat paranoid stance. Meanwhile Mrs McCarthy overhears Norman arguing with Susie with the latter requesting more money from him. Norman then proceeds to hang around Elizabeth during a singing performance by Lady Felicia. Simeon abruptly shoves Norman to the ground and throws his wallet at him before storming off. At the vicarage, Reverend Bohun informs Norman he is cutting him out of the family inheritance due to his continued drinking and gambling. Simeon confronts Elizabeth and asks if the affair with Norman was true, to which she tearfully confesses and he storms away. A gathered crowd awaits the demonstration of the new bell at 3pm. Reverend Bohun apologises for Norman's behaviour and the countdown begins, it turns out that Father Brown was correct and the bell rings ten seconds later. However the celebration is interrupted by Lady Felicia's screams, Norman Bohun lies dead in the churchyard, after suffering a heavy blow to the back of the head. Upon the arrival of the police, Reverend Bohun immediately points the finger at Simeon who is present. When asked by Inspector Valentine whether he was responsible, Simeon merely responds that Norman got what was coming to him, a bloodied hammer is found nearby and Simeon identifies it as one of his tools from the forge. Valentine is about to arrest Simeon on suspicion of murder before Elizabeth confesses to the murder. At the station Father Brown hears Elizabeth's confession where she admits that Norman slept with her in return for waiving Simeon's substantial gambling debts. She intends to remain quiet about this fact, until someone else turns up guilty in order to protect Simeon. Valentine wards Father Brown off investigating, but the investigative priest sneaks a look at the case report and finds that no fingerprints were on the hammer. On the day of Norman's funeral, Mrs McCarthy reveals to Father Brown that she witnessed Norman and Susie arguing shortly before his death and that Susie failed to mention this to Valentine, Susie overhears the conversation. After the funeral, Reverend Bohun confronts Simeon at the forge and accuses him of willing to let his wife hang for the murder he committed, an enraged Simeon who threatens the Reverend with a hammer before storming off. Father Brown follows Simeon to a local gambling den and encourages him to go speak to Elizabeth. Mrs McCarthy informs Father Brown that Susie has disappeared and he finds her waiting for a London-bound train. She reveals to him that she took a job cleaning Norman's house when she witnessed him in bed with another man and she attempted to blackmail him to help the people in the Polish camp. At the police station, Simeon comforts his wife and Valentine informs them that the appeal to retract Elizabeth's confession has been rejected and she will be charged with murder and face execution unless the real killer confesses. Father Brown goes to see Norman's close friend Philip, and he admits to being Norman's lover also insisting no one else knew about the relationship, the sympathetic priest assures him that he will keep this secret safe. Upon hearing the church bells striking late again, Father Brown uncovers a key piece of evidence. After ringing the bell several time he manages to attract Reverend Bohun to the church roof, and points out that it seemed rather odd that the fastidious Reverend had not got round to adjusting the clock. Father Brown reveals he found a pair of gloves on the roof from when the Reverend was previously up there, wearing gloves means there would be no fingerprints on the hammer, which he suspects the Reverend borrowed from the forge. Reverend Bohun admits that whilst on the roof attempting to reset the clock he discovered Norman's homosexuality after witnessing a liaison between him and Philip. This final straw enraged him and he threw the hammer at his brother from the church roof, somehow managing to actually hit and kill him. Father Brown urges him to confess to the police but the Reverend claims he was acting in God's faith to punish his brother, a throw like that must have had the help of some divine assistance. Father Brown manages to make the Reverend realise that despite his claims that he was acting on behalf of God, he is willing to let Elizabeth hang for his act. The Reverend realises his mistake and after initially contemplating leaping from the roof, he turns himself in and Elizabeth is released. Notable Quotes Philip Walker: You must acknowledge that evolution renders God superfluous, at best. Father Brown: No, on the contrary. The majesty of life's tapestry reveals the divine. It doesn't deny it. Philip Walker: You ought to spend some time with me in the field, watching insects devouring each other. Then tell me how divine you think it is. Father Brown: That sounds fascinating. I love camping. Father Brown: Ah! Mrs Barnes and Mr Barnes. (in front of church, before Mass) Simeon Barnes: Ah well, don't get your hopes up, Father. I'm just here for the music. Father Brown: You won't be disappointed. Notes * https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Innocence_of_Father_Brown/The_Hammer_of_God - text of Chesterton's story The Hammer of God, from The Innocence of Father Brown (1911) Category:Season 1